


Hypotheses

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Couch Sex, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a change in Arashi and Jun tries to figure out the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypotheses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous meme and originally posted [here](http://jesummerfun.livejournal.com/748.html?thread=93164#t93164).

Jun has noticed a change in Sho recently. Sho will be in the middle of getting an "ehhhh??" from the crowd during VS Arashi filming and keeping a (long) straight face and then Nino will cut through the noise with a well-aimed jibe. This used to cause Sho to hang his head in mock dejection, but these days his face will break into a _beam_ , an unreserved grin of fondness while his eyes are locked with Nino's.

After one such incident, Jun stood slightly back from the others, arms crossed over his chest casually and mouth faintly turned up. Underneath his meticulously coiffed waves his mind was going a mile a minute. By the next day he had made a list of possible reasons. He waited patiently for the next VSA filming to be able to test out his hypotheses. Changes in band dynamic had to be monitored and controlled, it wasn't _personal_. Arashi came first.

1\. Sho likes it when Nino shuts the crowd up.

The next time Sho volunteered for Rolling Coin Tower, Jun stalked his way around the table and glared at as many of the laughing crowd members as he could. The noise was sucked out of the air quickly but Sho only laughed--and that _after_ Nino punched Jun in the arm for being a bad host.

2\. Sho likes it when Nino takes the camera's attention away from his face.

Sho made it to the top of Cliff Climb but looked paralyzed at the thought of jumping down. Every camera was locked on him and Jun leaped at the chance before Nino's tension-dispelling remark could make its way out of his mouth. Within the next thirty seconds, Jun had trash-talked the guests, groped Ohno's ass, and bet Aiba's hair color on the outcome of the show. Sho stared in disbelief without a hint of a beam, but the next day Jun took Aiba to a salon and got them to dye his hair a particularly fetching warm cinnamon color. (Afterward he had to deal with Aiba's octopus limbs wrapped around him in gratitude-all four of them-but at least when he was being mauled there was no way for Aiba to see the soft smile on Jun's face.)

3\. Sho likes Nino's wit.

For the sake of Sho's mental state-and his own-Jun really hoped this one wasn't true. While filming a segment on unique types of jelly for Arashi no Shukudai-kun, Jun sharpened his claws as cleverly as he could on unsuspecting, earnest Sho. Sho responded only with slumped sloped shoulders and a hurt look, and Jun got hit by everyone, even Leader. He crossed number three off the list with a somewhat painful sigh of relief. Unfortunately, he'd only come up with four hypotheses.

4\. Sho likes Nino.

The morning after he'd crumpled his list violently and shoved it down the garbage disposal, Jun sat on the couch in their dressing room and tried to put a name to what he was currently feeling. He only got so far as ANGRY when Nino burst into the room under Sho's arm, tucked into him cozily while Sho laughed with his head thrown back. Nino's eyes caught on Matsujun's before Jun could divert his stare and Nino's gaze sharpened gleefully. Before Jun knew what was happening, he had a lapful of small pointy bandmate.

"Jun-kun, you look stressed! You should let Sho-chan give you a massage." Jun tried to force the little brat off his lap but Nino had a great deal of experience in clinging. Sho had come closer and was peering at Jun's face, looking concerned.

"Matsujun, you look tired. You should take a nap before our shoot, I can keep this one out of the way." Jun shot a taunting glance at Nino, but only got a smirk in return, plus a wriggle and shove that placed Jun on his stomach on the couch.

"Relax! Sho-chan will massage your shoulders and I'll go lock the door so no idiot will come jump on you because 'Matsujun looks so warm and comfortable!'" Sho's head swiveled quickly at the mention of locking the door and his eyes were narrowed warily, but his hands dropped to Jun automatically and he began to rub. "Harder, Sho-chan! Matsujun has seemed so _tense_ lately. We really need to work some of it out."

Jun's eyes had dropped shut when Sho started touching him with those hands but they snapped open at Nino's tone of voice. Nino leered frighteningly at him.

"Jun-chan, we've noticed you staring at us."

Sho's hands stopped massaging abruptly. "We have?"

"And we've talked it over." Small hands pushed Sho's back into Jun's shoulders. "We've agreed that you should come hang out with us tonight. You know. With the sex."

"NINO! When did we agree-"

"Sho-chan, last night! We were in the bath and you had your hand on my-"

"NINOMIYA KAZUNARI, I WILL END YOU." Nino backed away, failing to suppress his grin.

"You said, and I quote, 'Matsujun has beautiful hands.'" Jun's head tried to whip around but he was pinned under Sho's weight.

"That ... that was provoked, you asked me... and then you were stroking my... NINO, WHAT THE-"

"Sho-chan. Do you want Jun-kun or not?" Nino's eyes were surprisingly serious as they met Sho's, and Jun felt even more uncomfortable, like he was intruding into what he was coming to realize was a _relationship_. Not to mention that Sho was still rubbing his shoulders absent-mindedly and they were talking about SEX, and the couch was right there to rub against and, well, he hoped that Nino really had locked the door. They traumatized their manager enough without this sort of incident.

Nino's hands settled back over Sho's and slid them down to Matsujun's waist. When they slid back up, his shirt went with them, and Jun squirmed in shock. Sho moaned as Jun's ass came into contact with his hardening cock and Jun froze. Nino crouched down next to Jun's head and looked him in the eyes. Jun's eyes were wide but Nino's were calm and open, offering everything Jun wanted. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against Jun's. The kiss was warm, almost chaste, before Sho dropped his hips firmly onto Jun and thrust lightly against him. Jun's lips parted in surprise and Nino slid his tongue in to explore. Jun couldn't hold back a moan as Sho started grinding and Nino held his head in place and fucked his mouth with his tongue. Sho's hands were warm on Jun's back and he mumbled something to Nino, who broke away to help divest Jun of his shirt. Sho's hands stroked up and down before he wormed one underneath Jun and tried to unbuckle his belt with one hand. Nino swatted Sho's shoulder and took over, his nimble fingers making quick work of it before going on to unbutton Jun's pants and pressing firmly against his cock in his boxers. Jun thrust wildly into Nino's hand and then back into Sho. Sho moved back slightly and slid one hand down the back of Jun's pants and underwear, right against his skin. Jun held back a whimper when Sho started to massage his ass slowly.

"Nino..."

"Got it." The warm pressure left Jun's cock as Nino moved across the room to his bag near the door. "Oh right, I should really lock this, huh!" He shot an evil look toward his occupied bandmates and laughed. Sho growled a little but continued removing Jun's pants as soon as he heard the lock click. Nino came back over with a small bottle of lube and condoms, and pressed the condoms into Jun's hand. "Hold these, Jun-chan, we're going to need them later." Sho stroked his dry fingers down Jun's bare ass and rubbed one finger from his balls up to the base of his spine, barely dipping in when Jun's body gave slightly under the pressure. He pulled away and Jun groaned, pushing back toward the absent warmth. Sho covered his fingers with lube before pressing back where Jun wanted him, teasing slightly before pushing one finger in. Nino started to untie Sho's shoes, sharply instructing him to focus when Sho started at the touch. As Sho slid another finger in next to the first, Nino undid Sho's pants, pulling them down with a hint of nails over the bare skin of Sho's ass. "How shall we do this, Sho-chan?"

"It seems like you've been planning this for a while, Nino, I wouldn't want you to stop now." Sho was clearly trying to be acerbic but his gaze didn't lift from his fingers opening Jun up and he sounded more turned on than anything else. Nino darted in and kissed him roughly, muttering to turn Jun over as he pulled away, huffing when he had to prod them into moving. He grabbed a cushion and placed it under Jun's hips, guiding Sho's hand back to stretching Jun's opening afterward and pulling his head down so that their mouths could meet for the first time. Jun felt like he was dreaming, he'd wanted Sho for so long and now their tongues were touching tentatively and Sho's hand, his fingers, were opening him up...

"Sho-kun!" Jun gasped suddenly, as Sho hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. He grabbed Sho's hips and pressed their cocks together frantically.

"Three fingers, Sho-chan, get a move on." Nino sounded distracted and Sho chanced a glance behind him. Nino waggled his lube-covered fingers and chirped, "Bottoms up!"

Sho tried to glare but Matsujun grabbed his head to pull him back to their kiss. Nino's deft fingers stretched Sho quickly but carefully and Sho moaned into Jun's mouth, relaxing into the familiar feeling of Nino taking care of him. Finally Jun began to move restlessly under Sho, and Nino pulled out and stretched his clean hand down for the condoms. He pulled Sho's hips back, smirking when Jun couldn't keep back a small wail.

"Just a second, Jun-kun, we'll take care of you." Nino tore open the first condom and smoothed it carefully onto Sho's dick. Sho bucked up into the pressure and Nino held him firmly in hand, keeping him from coming too soon. He then touched Sho's mouth softly with his before he shoved him down to Jun. "Time to fuck!" Nino announced cheerfully. Jun didn't even bother to roll his eyes, focused on pulling Sho down to where he needed to be. Sho pressed in steadily while Jun panted, trying to relax. When Sho bottomed out and paused, Nino slapped his ass, causing Sho to jerk slightly, forcing a moan out of Jun. Sho set a slow rhythm while Nino opened the second condom, rolling it down his own neglected cock. He positioned himself behind Sho and held his hips still as he was fully inside of Matsujun. His cock bobbed over Sho's ass before he pressed it firmly to Sho's opening and sank into him. Jun let out a deep breath and tilted his hips up, moving Sho further onto Nino's cock and starting Sho moving back and forth between them with two pairs of hands clutching Sho's hips. Sho wrapped one hand around Jun's cock and pulled him along with them. As they started moving faster and faster, Nino gave a tense groan and thrust hard into Sho, forcing Sho to thrust hard into Jun, who cried out sharply. Nino took over completely as Sho and Jun got closer to release and pumped his hips as quickly as he could, breathing heavily and mumbling what sounded like Sho's name repeatedly. Sho stroked Jun in time with Nino's thrusts and before long Jun squeezed his eyes shut and came all over their stomachs, clenching his ass tight around Sho's cock and coming near to a scream. Sho dropped his head down and pushed his hips into Matsujun as much as he could while being fucked hard by Nino, and then gave a shout as he came, jerking his hips uncontrollably forward to Jun and backward to Nino before collapsing onto Jun's chest. Nino pulled him up and wrapped both arms around his chest, holding him steady against him as he moved quickly in and out of Sho's ass. He bit down on Sho's shoulder and shuddered as he came hard, finally, uncontrollably spasming his hips and marking Sho's skin with his teeth. His grip on Sho relaxed at last and they both fell down onto Jun, who let out a winded noise and tried to look put out even as his arms wound their way around two sets of shoulders. After a long minute, Nino tilted his head on Sho's shoulder and soothingly kissed the bite mark he'd left. Then he turned his eyes to Jun and smiled.

"So. Is it a date? I'll make hamburgers!"

Jun was in the middle of thinking up a sarcastic reply when Sho lifted his head and beamed down at him, and the only thing Jun could do was beam back.


End file.
